Emily Owens, M.D.
Emily Owens, M.D. was a CW network medical drama series created by Jennie Synder Urman, starring Mamie Gummer in the lead role. The show premiered on October 16, 2012, airing on Tuesday nights at 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central. On November 28, 2012, it was cancelled and the last episode aired on February 5, 2013. Plot The series centered on Emily Owens (Mamie Gummer), a recent medical school graduate who is beginning an internship at Denver Memorial Hospital, where her med-school crush Will Collins (Justin Hartley) is also an intern. She also finds out that her old high school nemesis, Cassandra Kopelson (Aja Naomi King) is a new intern at Denver Memorial as well. Tyra Dupre (Kelly McCreary), a fellow intern warns Emily that the cliques at the hospital are all too familiar: the jocks have become orthopedic surgeons, the mean girls are in plastics, the rebels are in the ER, the stoners & slackers are anesthesiologists and gas passers and the nerds & geeks are brain surgeons. Tyra has her own awkward place as the principal's kid; her father, Dr. Tim Dupre (Harry Lennix) is the Chief of Medicine. Tyra latches onto Emily as a new friend and immediately begins confiding in her. She may have made one new friend, but it doesn't take long for Emily to realize that the long-standing rivalry she had with Cassandra back in high school is only going to grow. Now, both Emily and Cassandra are competing to impress the brilliant but stern and intolerant Dr. Gina Bandari (Necar Zadegan), a world-famous cardiothoracic surgeon who has been an inspiration and role model to both of them for years. While Emily and Cassandra both vie for Dr. Bandari's approval, they're also competing for Will's attention. Will and Emily were friends in med school (although his handsome face and charming personality left Emily hoping for more), but Will has made it clear, however, that he likes their relationship the way it is. Emily struggles to convince herself that being friends with Will is enough, but she has to admit it bothers her just to see Will & Cassandra talking together. Meanwhile, Emily is also getting to know the slightly needy, but smart and handsome resident Dr. Micah Barnes (Michael Rady). Micah is faced with serious medical issues within his own family and Emily's compassion proves an invaluable help. Impressed with Emily's medical skills, and warm bedside manner, Micah brings her in on a delicate surgery and talks her through the procedure, boosting her confidence and bringing them closer-both professionally and personally. Even with the long hours, the heavy workload and no shortage of personal drama filling her first days as an intern, Emily still feels like she's the new geeky kid all over again and it's just as awkward as high school. At Denver Memorial, Emily is just beginning to learn that although she may be an insecure and socially awkward geek, she may also grow to be a great doctor, flop sweats and all. Cast Main Cast *Mamie Gummer as Emily Owens *Justin Hartley as Will Collins *Aja Naomi King as Cassandra Kopelson *Kelly McCreary as Tyra Dupre *Michael Rady as Micah Barnes *Necar Zadegan as Gina Bandari Recurring Cast *J.R. Ramirez as Dr. A.J. Aquino *Harry Lennix as Tim Dupre *Mark Ghanimé as Dr. Jamie Albagetti *Michelle Harrison as Jessica *Catherine Barroll as Joyce Barnes *Christine Willes as E.R. Nurse *Brittany Ishibashi as Dr. Kelly Hamata *Christian Tessier as Leo Reception E! Online described the show as a mix between "Grey's Anatomy" and "Mean Girls." On the review aggregator website Metacritic, the show scored 47/100. Three years after "Emily Owens, M.D." was cancelled, the CW president Mark Pedowitz stated that the failure of the show helped the network realise what type of show their audience wanted, which enabled them to start ordering more shows that were like that. The realization would ultimately help improve overall ratings and critical reception for the network. Accolades At the 34th Young Artist Awards, the show won the award for "Best Performance in a TV Series – Guest Starring Young Actor Ten and Under" by Bruce Salomon. Category:CW Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama